


Aberration: Appendices

by RedXEagl3



Series: Aberration Duology & Other Associated Works [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Afterlife, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: A collection of short stories and snippets detailing events that happened after the events of Aberration. This will usually contain fluffy one-shots concerning the main pairing, but it may also show different perspectives as well as what happened to certain characters that are barely mentioned after the end!
Relationships: OC/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Aberration Duology & Other Associated Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Christmas Special

"Daddy, who is Santy Claus?" A small voice asked as I sat down, feeling a sigh escape my lips as I did so. I looked over to see Severa staring at me with her big blue eyes curiously, sitting straight up in bed with not a hint of tiredness in her. It was going to be a long night, I could tell.

"Where'd you hear daddy talking about _Santa_ Claus, sweetheart?" I asked innocently.

"When we were in the village!" Severa chirped, crawling forward. "You were talking with mommy about something and you said the name Santy Claus! And then you said something about prezzies and I really, really wanna know who Santy Claus is!"

"I take it she's not going to sleep anytime soon?" A new voice called out from the doorway before she approached me. I smiled, then. Cordelia was always able to lull Sev lightly to sleep, no matter what. With both of us on the case, perhaps it wouldn't be a long night after all.

"She heard me talking about Santa Claus," I answered, lifting my arm up as Severa grasped onto it and hung from it like a monkey.

"Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" She demanded.

Cordelia chuckled as she sat down next to me, crossing her arms and giving me a sideways glance. "Well, love, you heard her. I don't think any of us will be getting any sleep until you do."

"But I can't just tell anyone about this, Cordy! It's the biggest secret I still have!"

"And you didn't even bother to tell your wife about it?" Cordelia mock-gasped, "I heard you mention this 'Santa Claus' earlier but to know he's such an important person now… and here I believed you trusted me. How could you?"

"Why'd you have to make mommy sad, daddy?" Severa asked, blinking up at me as she still hung from my forearm.

"I didn't make mommy sad, sweetheart. Mommy is just being mean to daddy right now and trying to manipulate him. And daddy doesn't appreciate it," I responded, giving Cordelia a shit-eating grin.

"Oh? Are we playing this game now?" Cordelia asked, eyebrow raised.

Shaking my head, I gently laid Severa back down on the bed, "I'd rather not tonight, thanks. Been a long day."

"Mm. Agreed. But seriously, love, you talked about him before, but you didn't explain anything. Who is this 'Santa Claus'?"

I looked between Severa and Cordelia, completely at their mercy. I sighed, shaking my head before smiling fondly. "Well, he's the big old guy in a red robe, basically. He's part of a big holiday back where I come from. We'd set up these trees in our house, place a carpet beneath them, and wait for the 25th of December. On that day, we'd find presents beneath said tree, all addressed to everyone in the house. You see, he had these elves that made toys for him…"

I talked for only a few minutes, explaining the basics of the holiday. The entire thing felt nostalgic, in a way. It'd been years since I'd ever thought of Christmas, let alone explained it. There was just something deeply personal and fulfilling about sharing it with my wife and daughter, even if we didn't have the capability to perform it on such short notice. Not that that stopped Severa from asking.

"We need to get one!" She declared, "A tree! A tree! And then when that's done Santy Claus will come down our chimney and give us all prezzies!"

"Not tonight, Severa," Cordelia sighed, although I could see the small smile across her face. "It's too late to be going out and chopping trees down."

"But mommy-!"

"Here," Cordelia said, hoisting Severa up, all the while our child giggled. "Why don't we sing that song we always do? If we do that, tomorrow will come around in no time."

"Guess I won't be needed for that, will I? Heh." I asked, gently standing up.

"I'll be out in a little while, love. I'll make us tea before we go to bed," Cordelia said, as Severa gently sat in her lap.

I nodded, taking my leave.

* * *

Winters in northern Ylisstol could always be charitably described as _frigid_.

In our first few years living up there, it was a bit difficult for me to really get used to it. We weren't far from the Longfort, and by proxy, Regna Ferox. Even if we weren't near any mountains, mid-late Autumn would always be blanketed with snow, and Winter would seemingly last for ages.

I wouldn't give it up for the world, though. Our house was big, first of all, and it wasn't hard to keep warm inside. Besides, it gave me the chance to even _be_ inside in the first place; more often than not, Cordelia and I were recalled to Ylisstol to deal with one problem or another. Not that I was complaining. It was our job, after all, and it was half the reason we were able to raise our family in such decadence. Still, at least Winter granted us that much, being able to stay in one place for more than a week or so. If we gave it a few more years, and maybe we could even retire early.

"I've got our tea, love," Cordelia said. I perked up, turning my gaze to her. Never would I stop marveling at just how beautiful she was, even more so with the warm, casual clothes she was wearing. Nearby roared a fire, and I stretched on the loveseat I was on. Cordelia came up by my side and placed the teacups on a nearby table before snuggling up to me.

"Is she asleep?" I asked, scratching my head.

Cordelia hummed as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Yes. Severa really wanted to stay up, you know. I think those stories about that holiday from your homeland had her all wound up. I was able to convince her, though." Cordelia giggled, "You're really good at that, you know? Spinning a tale about this 'Santa Claus'. I'll need to buy presents tomorrow morning."

I chuckled, stretching my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. "Not without me, you aren't. It's cold as hell outside."

"Mm, true. And where would I be without my walking heater?" Cordelia murmured happily, reaching forward and grasping a teacup. "Now, drink up before it gets too cold."

"Yes ma'am." I took a sip, feeling the warm liquid swirl in my mouth before drinking it. Leave it to Cordelia to completely out-do me when it came to tea-making. It wasn't too bitter and not too sweet; just right. I wondered where she got the blend from, but as I began gulping it down, I decided that I didn't care.

"I must say," Cordelia began quietly, "Those stories are really something else. This 'Santa Claus' really just barges into people's homes and leaves wrapped gifts underneath a tree? It is rather strange."

I shrugged. "Less strange when you grow up with it, Cordy. Besides, he's not actually real. He's one of those little fairy tales adults liked to tell kids to keep them from misbehaving. 'Course, that didn't stop people from milking the hell out of it."

"How do you mean?"

"Hard to explain," I sighed, "I worked a job a little while before I came here, and, well, I didn't exactly have the best time. Kinda soured me on the whole experience. The spirit of it is still there, though, and I guess I just wanted to share a little bit of that with my own kids, you know?"

"It's different than any holidays around here, that is for sure," Cordelia said, "You miss it, don't you? Your old world."

"Sometimes." I shrugged, "Sometimes I do, yeah, but I'd never fit in there, especially not now. I've got you and the kids, now. I don't need anything else."

I blinked as Cordelia pulled away from me slightly. She held her shoulders as she looked away. "Here I am, then, keeping you from ever returning."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What?"

Cordelia pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I… Sometimes I feel selfish, Alex. For keeping you here, away from all your old friends and family. Would you rather be with them? I wouldn't blame you if you did. Even after Grima, things haven't exactly been peaceful what with the reconstruction and everything. I can't help but sometimes think I shouldn't… Gods, I'm really trying hard not to say that. I love you, Alex, and I want what is best for you, and if what is best for you lies far away from me-!"

"Cordelia, please, stop," I said suddenly.

"I…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, love. I don't know what came over me."

"You've been thinking about that for a long time, haven't you?" I asked, slowly inching closer.

Cordelia was silent for a moment before nodding quietly. "Sometimes. Only sometimes. You probably don't realize it, Alex, but sometimes I catch you staring into nothing, and I can't help but wonder what you're thinking. Perhaps it was just me jumping to conclusions, but that thought wouldn't stop gnawing at me. I'm sorry."

I embraced her, and I heard Cordelia squeak as I did so. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Cordy. I shouldn't have let it get that bad in the first place. What kind of husband would just let his wife go into a spiral like that?"

Cordelia hugged me back, and for a few moments we simply cradled each other. I could feel Cordelia's slightly shaky breaths against my neck. No tears, thankfully, but she was certainly distressed.

After a few moments, we parted, but kept a single arm around the other. Lightly, I stroked Cordelia's gorgeous hair, long since having returned to its original length. "I never really did tell you about them, did I? My old family. Except for my dad, but, well…"

Cordelia hugged me again from the side, nestling herself there. "I think I'd like to hear about them, all the same."

I chuckled. "Fair enough. Honestly, there's not much to tell. We were a middle-class family. A decently-sized house, I guess, but nothing out of the ordinary for the place we lived. My mother… well, it's hard to really put into words what she did, but think of someone who owns several merchant stalls or something similar. You already know my dad was a soldier. And my sister, gods, she was something else. Short, but you did not want to piss her off. Liked to practice archery in her spare time. Probably one of the most sarcastic people I've ever met in my entire life, heh."

"They sound wonderful," Cordelia whispered, "I wish I could have met them."

"They would've loved you." I smiled wistfully, "My mom in particular. She was always pushing me to go talk to people, and when dad recovered from that whole _thing_ , he was in the same boat. Liz would've teased the shit out of me, but that just shows she cares."

"How can I not call myself selfish, then?" Cordelia murmured, hugging me just a bit tighter. "I know the way to your old home would not be easy, what with the Outrealm Gate destroyed, but I'm certain you could find a way if you tried. You haven't let the impossible stop you before."

I pursed my lips, idly running my fingers through her silky red hair. "It's not that simple, Cordy."

"Alex?"

"You're my family now," I continued, "You and Sev. Both of you mean the world to me. I've made friendships here that'll last the rest of my life. I've got a life here, Cordy. If I go back home, sure, they'd be waiting for me, but what else? I wouldn't be able to hold you or Sev in my arms anymore, wouldn't be able to play poker with my friends anymore, it'd all end up being meaningless. Besides," I raised a hand and cupped her cheek, smiling to myself as I stared into her gorgeous red eyes, "It's okay to be selfish about this. Marriage in itself is selfish, but this is my choice. I'm going to stay with you for the rest of my life, and beyond if it's possible."

Suddenly, Cordelia enveloped me. Her lips slammed against mine and I found myself struggling not to topple over. I held my ground, but only barely as she mashed our lips together forcefully. Her arms wrapped around my neck, hands gently grasping at my hair before we parted for air. Her forehead rested on mine, her eyes looking into mine affectionately. Slowly, a smile crossed her face.

"Gods, I love you!" Cordelia breathed out, running her hand through my hair. "How is it you can still do this to me? We've been married for years!"

"What can I say? I've had a lot of practice!" I chuckled out before kissing her myself, that time allowing her to push me down onto the loveseat.

We stayed like that for a while, simply basking in each other's ministrations. Eventually, however, we had to part. Cordelia laid on top of me, resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you, Alex," She said quietly, "I'm not sure what I would have done without you. I know our journey to this point was not an easy one, but I would gladly go through it all over again just so I can share these moments with you."

"Me too," I replied, "And who knows? Maybe one day we'll have the chance to meet them. My old family, I mean. Just a visit, but it's nice to think about."

Cordelia hummed. "I'd like that."

Soon enough, we drifted off to sleep.

I always enjoyed those moments between us. Our marriage was still going strong near-five years after the official ceremony, and I couldn't be happier. Cordelia and Severa made my life worth living, a life lived for others. Something I swore I would never let go, no matter how dark things would get.

Before I drifted off to sleep that night, though, I small thought nagged at me. I had long given up on seeing any of my old family again, but something about that didn't seem right. It was a tiny thing, barely noticeable as I held Cordelia in my arms and listened to her soft, rhythmic breathing, but it was there.

_Will I ever see them again?_

I shuffled it away as best as I could, and I willingly drifted off to sleep as our fire crackled nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it ain't clear, this isn't the sequel to Aberration. Don't worry, that'll be posted to both and AO3 on January 2nd!
> 
> I'll just be using this little compendium to store and share all the little snippets and lore bits and stuff I've written over the last year and a half, as well as whatever I decide to write in Aberration's world. It won't just be these two that get posted, after all. Sometimes you just need something to cleanse your palate, you know? And the sequel is looking like it'll be something, uh, something special, let's say. Lol.
> 
> Anyway, small Christmas special for you guys, as well as a slightly less but no doubt uplifting piece alongside it. I really enjoyed writing both of these, so hopefully you enjoy them!
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys soon!


	2. Fresh Static Snow

The armored man walked along the beach, the light of thousands upon millions of stars swirling in the sky shining upon him, reflecting off the polished armor. Clanking metal and a deep foot print marked each of his steps as his eyes were transfixed on a gathering of people nearby, looking upon him with undecipherable gazes. One of them felt all too familiar, yet alien at the same time.

His helmet was still on, and even though he was no longer alive, he felt as if he was about to suffocate.

He stopped, finally, when he stood before a blue-haired man, looking at him with suspicious and wary eyes. A sword was clasped in his hand, pointing straight at him.

Alex needed to get his helmet off. And even then, he could feel the weight of his failure upon his shoulders still, and as he looked upon the very man who placed so much trust in him so long ago, only for it to mean nothing, it felt crushing.

That wasn't even counting the woman whose red eyes bored holes into his nonexistent flesh.

The world was an ethereal one, something he never thought he would see, one he never though he deserved. Alex fell to his knees as he tore away at the helmet that so eclipsed him.

"Chrom." Alex finally croaked out as his helmet clanked to the ground and rolled to a stop. "Please."

Even with his gaze focused on the sandy ground, Alex refused to glance upwards, to look all those he failed in the eye.

The wind blew against his unmarred face, finally freed from Grima's corruption.

But the scars and wounds still felt as if they were there, and as he heard Chrom approach, Alex waited for what was to come.

Alex saw Chrom's boots step into his line of sight, and a voice carried on the wind reached his ears. A voice he hadn't heard in over a decade.

"It is not my place to judge you, Alex," Chrom's voice was soft, understanding. Not what Alex was expecting at all, "But even so, arise. You have nothing to fear. It's over, my friend."

Alex shook his head. "I became the very thing I swore to destroy," He whispered, "I do not deserve to look any of you in the eye. Not after all that I have done."

"Do you believe any of us would have done better?" Chrom asked, "Were I in your shoes, I doubt I would have, definitely. I can see your mind won't be made up by me talking to you, though. There's someone here who's been waiting for you for a long, long time."

"She will despise me."

"Will she?" Alex could hear the raised brow in Chrom's words. "We will wait for you, my friend. And Robin, too, when he arrives."

Alex heard Chrom walk away, to be replaced by a new sound. Soft footsteps in the loose sand was all it took for Alex's breath to hitch. The roar of his heartbeat nearly deafened him, but even still, he could tell who it was. Were he to look up, he'd see red eyes and crimson hair, gently floating with the breeze. He imagined those eyes, how he yearned only to look into them for an instant so long ago. Then, he imagined them choked with anger and outrage. At his actions, at his neglect. He deserved all of it.

"I failed you," Alex croaked, "I failed you, Cordelia."

Silence.

"When you died, you entrusted me with Severa's care, and I failed in that. She grew up bitter and resentful because of my neglect, because I couldn't let go. That is my failure and mine alone. Sometimes, I wondered what would have happened if our positions were reversed, or if we'd both died on that night. She would have had-!"

"Alex."

Alex became deathly quiet. That voice. The voice he'd yearned so long to hear again echoed in his ears. He shivered when he felt a hand caress his cheek.

"Alex, please, stand up," Cordelia requested quietly.

"I… can't. I don't deserve to stand on the-!"

"I will not speak to my husband while he is on his knees."

That struck a chord. Slowly, Alex forced himself to his feet, though his eyes were still looking down. Cordelia soon fixed that. Her other hand found its way to his chin, and soon enough he was staring her directly in the eye.

She was as beautiful as the day he lost her. Just as he remembered.

"Did you really believe I would hate you?" Cordelia asked softly.

Alex felt his lips quiver. "Yes."

Cordelia looked at him with a smile on her face, and as she embraced him, Alex felt himself break, completely and utterly.

"I could never hate you," She whispered, "Never, love. I understand."

Alex could feel the tears fall down his cheeks. Years of pain and torment fell away within an instant as he hugged her back, feeling her against him for the first time in what felt like forever.

Maybe he could finally rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Cordelia didn't hate him after all, even after all that he has done.
> 
> Told you it was uplifting lol.


	3. War of the Wolves

The War of the Wolves, despite its name, was more of a small conflict than a full war. This does not mean that it is unimportant; indeed, its ending had greater implications hundreds of years after its end.

The 'war' began in 487 AS, when a group of taguel was cursed by a powerful dark mage. Unlike their rabbit-like cousins, these taguel were known for their brawny, wolf-like transformations. There are rumors that other types of taguel existed that transformed into different animals, although these claims are unsubstantiated.

The taguel were cursed to live in a perpetual rage, and anyone who survived their brutal onslaught was turned into one of them irreversibly. At first, the attacks were isolated, with the occasional trader or traveler disappearing under the dark of night. With each passing day, however, the insane taguel grew bolder, culminating in the complete decimation of a village in northwest Ylisse.

Such concerns were above the ire of the Exalt at the time, and so the task of restoring peace and eliminating the threat fell to the Duke of Themis. He marshalled a militia, and ventured into the northeast forests to destroy the wolfen taguel.

It took six months of nonstop fighting, and the loss of many lives, before the threat was effectively neutralized. The wolfen taguel were considered extinct, with the last sighting occurring in 501 AS, with the taguel in question emaciated and half-dead.

The 'war' may have ended, but the taguel had been known for many years by that point, and with the deaths of hundreds of loved ones, the seed that would eventually evolve into complete intolerance and Exalt-sanctioned hunts began there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little tidbit that I felt like posting. Nothing too serious, though I can promise something for you all in regards to a special someone on the 21st. See ya then!


	4. Of Divine and Fell Blood

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I looked over another complaint from the village nearby, the village _I_ was responsible for.

It was a report on a dragon. Specifically, several residents had suffered panic attacks and some bodily harm from stampedes involved with a dragon that looked very much like the second coming of Grima himself, feathered wings and all. I couldn't say I could blame them; there were a dozen old soldiers within the village, some who used to be under my command even. I had sympathy for them, and I knew _exactly_ who had accidentally scared them.

Morgan had been in our household for several months by that point. We'd been couped up during the winter, and the half-manakete was practically bursting with energy once spring finally rolled around. She even transformed and flew around the place a few times, although I had to admit, the massive sight of her dragon form flying through the skies above our home made me just a small bit uncomfortable.

The green-haired tactician had set-up shop in one of the empty rooms of our manor, turning it into her own little study chamber. Once summer rolled around, she alternated between staying in it for weeks, to going outside and 'experimenting'. I had no clue what she was experimenting _on,_ and perhaps it was a bit hopeful on Cordelia and I's end that she wasn't doing anything nefarious, but I felt as if she'd earned a little leeway.

I drew the line at scaring townsfolk, though.

"Morgan?" I asked, knocking on the door with my iron hand. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds, looking at the light that trailed in through the windows and smiling slightly before continuing. "It's me, Alex. I need to talk to you."

"Ah, just a sec! Hang on, just gotta-" Something fell over and I heard her curse under her breath. "I'll be there in a minute! You, uh, caught me at a bad time!"

"Minutes and seconds aren't the same thing, Morgan."

"Really? Well, I never was good at keeping time. Hang on just one more… there! Okay, I'm coming!" I heard her footsteps behind the door, and winced slightly at the sound of its hinges squeaking. I noted to myself to oil them soon. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Morgan opened the door, revealing herself in the room within. She was still small, but then again she was only in her mid-teens, as far as I remembered. With a short green hair in a bob cut, and pointed ears, her lineage was obvious. She even looked a lot like Tiki, if I looked closely.

"Still calling me 'sir, Morgan?" I chuckled, "You can just call me Alex, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Morgan beamed, rubbing the back of her neck, "But, I mean, it just feels right for you, you know? You've got that knightly air about you. It's kinda hard to ignore that!"

"Knightly air?" I raised a brow, looking down at myself, "I'm not even wearing plate armor, though."

"It's not about armor, silly!" Morgan giggled, "You just have that face! And the gait, too. Miss Cordelia has it, too. Really, you both are perfect for each other in that way. Well, and also because I'm near your bedroom-"

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" I interrupted, coughing into my iron fist before gesturing to her room. "I came here to talk to you about something. Not the most important thing in the world but I thought I ought to tell you about a recent development."

Morgan's expression shifted slightly. "Uh, yeah, sure. No trouble at all. It's your house, after all."

I nodded as I walked in, looking around the room. We had to move bookshelves inside to hold all the texts she requested. Those we were able to find, at least. I could see at least a dozen of them on the desk, a few more on her messy bed, and perhaps two to three on her windowsill. It was messy, but not disgusting, and that was all I could ask her for, really.

"Morgan, have you turned into dragon form here recently?" I asked bluntly, not wasting any time as I turned to her. She closed the door and gave me a guilty glance.

"Maybe," She replied succinctly before fiddling with her fingers. "Okay, yeah, I have. Did you, uh, get complaints?"

"Matter of fact, sadly, I have," I waved the parchment I'd had folded in my good hand up until that point. "Several counts of people passing out upon seeing the reincarnation of Grima flying through the sky. A few fractured limbs and ribs from the stampede that broke out because of it. Thankfully, no deaths, or there'd be a riot at our doors. Morgan, what happened?"

She twiddled further with her fingers, turning her emerald eyes away from me. "I… _may_ have come up with an idea to help increase crop-yield for the coming season. I had nothing better to do so I thought 'why not', right?" She picked up a book that had been laid across her bed, "Just some simple structures to keep the crops going throughout the cold snaps that sometimes come through here. It'd be expensive but it'd be well worth it in the long run. I mean, when you get down to it, planning for the next harvesting season is a lot like preparing for the next battle, right?"

"If you think of hunger as hundreds of bloodthirsty Risen, well, maybe I can see where you're coming from," I said, chuckling to myself, "So I guess you wanted to tell the village elder that, right? Got a little too excited?"

Morgan pursed her lips. "Well, flying is faster than walking, you know?"

I nodded. "So it is. I don't blame you for this, Morgan. You didn't mean to cause anyone harm. Tell you what, I'll take your plans to the village tomorrow morning, and we'll see about sorting out this whole mess then, alright?"

Morgan smiled, then. She had a brilliant smile, I'd give her that. "Yeah! I'd like that! Anything to help out!"

I found myself frowning at that, actually. With each passing day, the chance of Robin returning dwindled, in both my mind and those of the other Shepherds. With Tiki resting on Mt. Prism, with no tell when she'd finally awaken, Morgan was all alone. Cordelia and I tried our best to make her feel welcomed, even with our hectic schedules, but it was clear we'd been neglecting in our duty slightly. We had a ton of help with Severa, even if we did what she needed ourselves most of the time, but that left little time for Morgan.

We kept tabs on her, sure, but we usually left her to her own devices.

"…Tell you what, kid," I said, picking up a book, "What say you and I start getting some tactical practice? Maybe a few games of Shadow War? Get your mind sharpened for when your dad comes back?"

The way her face lit up was a sight to see. "Y-You really mean that!?"

I smirked. "Absolutely do, kid. In fact, I got a few pieces and a board downstairs, near the main hall. Why don't you go grab 'em for us? I'll meet you in the gardens."

"You had pieces all this time and didn't tell me!?" Morgan balked before giggling, "I'd be upset if I wasn't so happy! I'll meet ya there!"

She ran off, down the hallway, leaving me to chuckle to myself.

_I'll take care of your little girl until you get back, Robin. You have my word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story a few people on the Discord inspired me to make. Thought I could show a little bit between Alex and Morgan in the time he took her in and the end of Chapter 79. Hope you enjoyed this small fluff piece!
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
